A Strange Relationship
by Evowizard25
Summary: A travelling salesman is making his way through Mulgore for profit. What he'll make is a little something more
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone to my story. This idea just popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it. **

Tyler rode his cart through Mulgore. He was a travelling salesman. Of course, humans didn't usually travel all the way to Mulgore, but the pickings had been slim lately. He hoped they would pick up in here. "So, are we there yet?" A small voice said behind him. Tyler looked behind him. The two young gnomes were looking up at him. He had known the twins since when they were but babes. He was like a father to them. "Not yet, but we'll be there soon." He answered.

They both frowned. "But you said that hours ago." The other one said.

"Julian, Frisko, stop bothering Tyler." Another voice said. He came into view. It was a goblin.

They both lowered their heads. "Yes, uncle Yufo." They said in unison.

Tyler remembered the first time they had met. He had almost fallen over with laughter over his name. So, it didn't begin well, but they eventually became great friends. He had helped raise the gnomes, since the day they had found them. He looked forward and spied huts rising over the hills. He smiled. "We're almost there. I can see the village over the hill."

The two gnomes smiled. Yufo sighed. "Thank goodness." He said, under his breath.

The carriage strolled into the village. The native tauren just stared at them. "Daddy, why are they staring?" Julian asked.

Tyler stopped the carriage. He looked back at him. "It's just that these people don't see many of our kind around here. So, some of them have never seen a human, gnome, or even a goblin." Yufo scoffed. Tyler looked to him. "Yes, even a goblin."

An elderly tauren came up to them. He had black fur covering his body. He had a limp in his left leg and was using a cane to support it. Another larger tauren was beside him. He was massive, packed with muscles. He also was black as night, with forward facing horns. "Strangers, why are you here." He said.

Tyler smiled. "We are just simple salesmen, sir. We have come to exchange items from all over to that of you people." He said, gesturing at the village. "So, may we stay, or would you rather us leave?"

Frisko came up beside them. "But daddy, we can't leave. It took us a long to time to get here." He said, in a whiny voice.

"If he wishes us gone, then we do as he says." Tyler said.

The elderly tauren rubbed his chin. He, after a moment of thinking, nodded. "I don't think there is anything wrong with it. I would like to know who you are though."

"Oh, my apologies." Tyler said, laying a hand on his chest. "I'm Tyler Davis. These are my sons, Julian and Frisko."

"You seem quite young to have children." The elderly tauren said.

"I know. I found them when they were babies. I've taken care of them ever since. They are still quite small, but that's expected of gnomes." He pointed his thumb backwards. "My goblin friend back there is Yufo."

The tuaren around started to laugh. The elderly tauren put a fist in front of his mouth to stifle a laugh. The large tauren next to him gave out a loud burst of laughter. Yufo came out from behind him. "Stop laughing. It isn't funny." The crowd started to calm down. "Really, how funny is Yufo?" The crowd burst into another fit of laughter.

Tyler waved his hand up and down at the crowd. "Okay, everyone. We've had our laugh." He said, as the crowd started to quiet down. "Now, can we get down to business?"

Yufo nodded his head. "About time." He said, going back into the carriage. Tyler knew it was to get away from these people for just a bit.

The elderly tauren nodded. "I am Chief Brandov Hookclaw." He said, before waving a hand to encompass the entire area. "I welcome you to our village. I hope your stay here is comfortable."

Tyler grabbed his hat and tipped it. "Much obliged." He stepped down from the carriage. He picked up his sons one of a time and place them on the ground. Yufo climbed down the ladder. Tyler went and tied the reigns to a nearby pole.

Chief Brandov came up to them. He waved at a younger, female tauren. She had light brown fur and two small horns that pointed upwards. She was quite tall, but stood only an inch or two taller than him. He was considerably tall for a human. She had emerald green eyes. He couldn't help but notice that she quite curvy, but in an athletic sort of way. "This is my granddaughter. She will take you to your sleeping quarters."

"Thank you very much." Tyler said. The tauren girl started off. They followed her. She led them to an empty tent and opened the curtains. The group entered the tent.

"If you require any assistance, just ask." She said.

Tyler turned around to face her. "By the way, what is your name?" He said.

"Fiona." She said. "Fiona Hookclaw." She closed the curtain behind her as she went out.

**Now, about the goblin's name. I just thought it up and decided to put it in, even though I find it hillarious. Probably some of you might not, but hey, it's just a story. **


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun shone down upon the village. Tyler and Yufo stepped out of the tent. Tyler turned back inside. "Now." He said to his children. "You guys stay here. I'll be back in a little while, so be good."

"We will." They said in unison, wearing big grins.

Tyler sighed. Somehow, he didn't believe that. _'Well, you got to start trusting them on their own at some point.' _He thought. He then walked back to his carriage. Yufo had already climbed inside. Tyler walked beside the carriage and unhooked a wooden window. The window came down, revealing the shop inside. Yufo passed him his straw hat and cane. He liked having them when he tried to sell things. He took off his usual cowboy hat and gave it to Yufo. He then put on the straw hat and turned toward the awaiting crowd. He tapped the side of the carriage with his cane. "Step up now. Come get your goods here. I've been all over and gathered many a rare items. You name it, we got it. So, who will be my first customer?" He pointed his cane at a male tauren. "You sir." The tauren looked around and then pointed to himself. "Yes, your sir. You look like someone who is need of a special something. Come up. Don't be shy." The tauren went up to him. "Now, is there anything you need? Anything at all."

"Well, my back has been aching lately." The tauren said, laying a hand on his back.

"Well, I have just the thing for you." Tyler said. He opened his right hand and held it up. Yufo threw a bottle, which he caught without ever looking at it. He always liked doing tricks like that. He really enjoyed doing them and it did woo the crowds. He held the bottle to the tauren. "Here you go. One pain reliever. A single sip from this and your pains will cease within the hour." He put a hand into his pocket, but Tyler raised a hand. "No need. You're my first customer here, so it's complimentary." The tauren bowed his head, offered his thanks, and walked away. Tyler turned back to the crowd. "Now, shall anyone else partake in my goods?"

Before anyone could say anything, a tauren came running up to the crowd. He was quite large and was covered in dark brown fur. "They're back." He cried.

"You sir, could you explain who is back?" Tyler called out to him.

"The dwarves." The tauren said. This sent a murmur through the crowd. "They've come back to raid our lands. They are already digging into the Earth and destroying the balance."

"We should drive them off." A tauren said. "We should kill them all." Another said. "No one messes with nature and gets away with it." Another called out.

"People, people." Tyler said, trying to calm the crowd. "I think you are overreacting. I seriously doubt that violence will solve anything. A peaceful talk could settle these things."

Just then, the elderly tauren came out. "What is going on?" he said. "The dwarves." Someone called out. "The dwarves." The chieftain said.

"Sir." Tyler said, going up to the chief. "I would like you to give me a chance to get rid of the dwarves. I don't want a blood bath here."

The chieftain rubbed his chin and then nodded. "Neither do I. Even if the dwarves have no care for nature, they are still a part of it." He lifted a finger and pointed outwards. "They are in that direction. Fiona shall go with you." Fiona came out of the crowd and stood next to him. "Now go. May your journey be safe and may no evil befall either of you."

Tyler and Fiona bowed. He walked back to the carriage. "Yufo." He said. "I will need some anti-dwarf supplies. Could you get them for me?"

Yufo came into view. "What have you gotten yourself this time?" He asked. "Can't ever leave your self-righteous heart out of other people's affairs?"

Tyler just smiled. "You know me better than that. So, can you give me what I need?"

Yufo sighed. "I'll give it to you, but I'm going with you. Who knows what fool hearted danger you'll get yourself into. I should know, since I have to bail you out of them all." He went back inside for a moment, before bringing out a back pack full of stuff. Tyler grabbed the bag and started off. The others followed.

It took them a few hours, but they finally made it. They stayed on a nearby hill. Tyler looked to the others. Yufo was being carried by Fiona. He had started complaining about his feet, only moments after they set off. "You know, you are quite lazy. Lounging around in Fiona's arms. She's probably tired. Give her a break."

Yufo stared at him. "You expect a goblin to walk all this way. We don't have long legs like you humans or tauren." He said, pointing a finger at both of them.

Fiona just smiled. "It doesn't bother me. He's quite small, so I have no trouble what so ever. Still, I thank you for your consideration of me."

Tyler bowed. "It's as much as I can do for a pretty lady such as yourself." Fiona blushed, turning her face away. In doing so, she dropped Yufo to the ground. She giggled. He just grumbled as he picked himself off the ground. After that little scene, Tyler took out a pair of binoculars from his back pack. He put them up to his eyes and looked at the dwarves. He got a closer look on them by twisting the lens. He could see a pair of them talking, as the rest were drilling into the sides of the mountains. He pressed a button on the side of the glasses. Automatically, he could hear their voices. He smiled. He liked having such gizmos with him. They always helped in tricky situations.

"You hear about those tauren." One said. The other one started to talk. "Yeah, you can't possibly not, hear them when they keep going on about nature and peace." They both laughed. "Well, we won't be here that long, we'll have enough gold and gems to last us all the rest of our lives." The first one said.

Tyler lowered his glasses. "The jerks." He held out a hand to Yufo. "Yufo my friend, this calls for the big guns. Hand me bottle Ecto."

Yufo's eyes widened. "Not Ecto."

Tyler nodded. "Yes, Ecto." Yufo gave him a bottle. "Now Fiona, stand back. This may get dangerous." Fiona and Yufo stepped back. He opened the bottle. Out from it came a white cloud. It didn't take long before the cloud took shape. The form was that of a human, wearing a hooded, black jacket. He had baggy pants and wore a lot of gold jewelry. He smiled, revealing he had a gold tooth. "Yo, yo, yo, dogs. Hemige in the hiz house."

"Hemige my good man." Tyler said. "I need you to do a very important job for me."

"You know I would do anything for my peeps." Hemige said.

"Yes, now there are some dwarves down there who are disturbing the local area." Tyler said, pointing to the dwarves. "I want you to spook them and drive them away."

"That all." Hemige said. "Those dudes, won't last a second when this player comes onto the scene." He proclaimed, pointing to himself. He disappeared.

"I still don't like that guy." Yufo said. "He's annoying and he makes no sense."

Tyler ignored him and put on his glasses and watched the drill site. "Yo, dwarf dudes." Hemige said as he appeared in their midst. "I hear you've been naughty. Now this player will show you that you don't mess with nature, you know." He disappeared again. The dwarves started calling out alarms. They scattered this way and that, as Hemige appeared in one spot and then another. "Can't catch the mist, can't catch the player, you know." He said, as he disappeared again. It didn't take too long, before the dwarves started packing up and leaving.

Once they were gone, Hemige appeared back up on the hill. He crossed his arms and did the peace sign in both hands. "Those dwarf dudes were all chicken. The player got them good."

Tyler gave him a thumb up. "Good work, Hemige."

"By the way dogs." Hemige said. "I noticed they had a lot of bling bling, if you know what I mean." He disappeared back into the bottle.

Yufo looked up at Tyler. "See. See what I mean. He makes no sense what so ever."

Tyler just ignored him again. He had gotten used to Hemige's 'unique' styles over the years. He still wondered if Yufo would ever get used to them. He and the others went down to the dig site. Here and there, were loads of gold and gems. Yufo's eyes bulged. He jumped into one pile. He appeared back on the surface and started to swim. He just laughed. "We're rich." He said. "We're filthy stinking rich."

"Well, we are that," Tyler said. "But we should give most of it to the village. They are the ones who truly deserve it."

Yufo sighed. "You and your kind heart." He grumbled, before climbing out of the pile.

That night, the village made a big party in their honor. Tyler was really enjoying himself. Of course, he was the only one there. Julian and Frisko were playing with the tauren children, while Yufo was going through all the treasure they had. Tyler hiccupped. He definitely had quite a bit to drink. Not a lot, but enough to make him a bit tipsy. _'Curse you Yufo, for bringing all that ale.' _He thought. The chieftain went over to him and slapped him on the back. As most may know, tauren are quite strong. Tyler almost fell onto his face. "You've done a great job. We shall be always in your debt."

"No problem." Tyler said, waving a hand. "I do it all the time." The chieftain walked away. He noticed Fiona in the crowd and walked up to her. "Ah, Fiona, are you enjoying yourself." Fiona smiled and then hiccupped. Tyler laughed. "Oh, I see you've been having as much fun as me."

"Well, it wouldn't be possible without you." Fiona said. "It was quite interesting to say the least."

"Yeah, the lot I deal with is really strange." Tyler said. "But there is never a dull day."

"I can imagine." Fiona said. She yawned. "It seems I've had too much fun already. Maybe I should head in tonight." She started off, but not without brushing her tail against him. This sent shivers down his spine. Without realizing it, he started on after her. Soon, he reached her hut and opened the curtain. Fiona had already taken off her shirt. She had nothing on her upper body, but a small cloth wrapped around her chest. It did nothing to hide her magnificent breasts. She looked behind to see him standing there. "Why are you here?"

Tyler smirked and hiccupped. "I thought I would help you get to bed."

"Oh, what kind of help would that be?" She said, smiling and batting her eyelashes. Tyler moved forward, but accidently caught himself on the ground. He fell down on top of her, forcing them on the bed. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, before he kissed her passionately. She returned with as much enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hah." Yufo exclaimed. "Someone agrees with me. Thank you, ****PubLicEneMyNumBah1****."**

"**Shust your mouth." I, the author, said. "You are not allowed to have sympathy. You just have to deal with this."**

"**What did I do?" Yufo said. "My name isn't funny."**

"**Not generally, but I coined the name when I was thinking of U-F-O and little green men." I said. "Yufo, just kind of stuck." **

"**Then why is everyone laughing at me." Yufo asked.**

"**Well, you should have thought about that, before cheating in a poker game, blowing up a piece of my house, and selling several of my things." I yelled at him.**

"**I said I was sorry." Yufo tried to defend himself.**

"**You can't say sorry for cheating, selling my things, and property damage. So, I placed the writer's curse upon you." I said. "This means I can do something painful or humiliating. Besides, it always made me chuckle." **

**Yufo growled. "I'll get my revenge." He said, shaking his fist.**

"**That was only done on an episode of Dave the Barbarian, you can't do that here." I said. Yufo groaned.**

Tyler straightened his clothes as he left the hut. He remembered what had happened last night and had no intention of it getting out. Yufo would never let it rest. Even though last night had been his first, also hers as well, he couldn't let it affect him. Besides, what kind of girl would settle down with a travelling salesman? He wouldn't put her through that. He had to leave. Yufo happened to be walking up. He was wearing a smug grin. "Pack up, we're leaving." He said to the goblin.

Yufo looked aghast. "Already? Come on, we only just got here." He whined.

"Things have turned up." Tyler said. He smiled through his teeth. "Besides, with all this treasure, we could finally settle down. Possibly Stormwind."

Yufo rubbed his chin for a moment, before smiling. "I hear those people of Stormwind have very deep pockets." He rubbed his hands together. He turned around. "Very well. Let's start off at once."

It didn't take long to pack everything. Julian and Frisko were frowning. "What's wrong?" Tyler said, as he noticed his children's faces.

"Why do we have to go?" Julian said.

"Yeah, you're a hero here." Frisko said. "Anyways, Carn promised to take us through the valley. I wanted to see what it is like."

Tyler rubbed their heads. He really wanted to stay as well, but he couldn't. The Alliance was very strict on interspecies relationships. Much more than the horde. He would not put Fiona in any danger. He only knew her for two days, but she had wrapped herself around him, figuratively and literally. "Sorry kids, but we have business elsewhere. We're going to Stormwind for a while. I hear they have anything you could name there."

"But you have everything." Julian said. Frisko nodded in agreement.

Tyler looked down at the ground and frowned. "Not everything." He put his smile back on. "Now stop frowning. Stormwind will bring much opportunity. You'll have a great time there. I do hear they have a great education program there." Julian brightened up. Frisko groaned and crossed his arms. Tyler chuckled.

"If you're done with your little talk," Yufo said. "Then, could you get into the carriage. Stormwind's riches aren't going to wait forever." Riches were on his mind at all times it seemed.

Tyler headed out to the carriage. He picked up his sons and helped them in. He did have a ladder, to which Yufo used, but he just did it with his sons out of habit. He went into the driver's seat and took hold of the reigns. Chief Brandov came up to them. "I see you have decided to leave."

Tyler smiled. "Well, can't stay in one place forever. Not good for my kind of business." He forced himself to chuckle.

"I guess not." The Chief said. "But, if you ever are in need of somewhere to live, you shall always be welcome here."

Tyler tipped his hat. "Much obliged. I will make sure of that." He waved. "I will be back I promise."

As they went out of the village, Fiona came up to the carriage. She smiled up at him, but he saw sadness in her eyes. "So, you're leaving." Tyler nodded. She looked down at the ground. "I hope you have a safe journey."

Tyler wanted right then and there to hug her tight. He refrained himself, when he remembered Varian's policy. "I hope we meet again." He said, before starting the carriage off. As the village went out of view, Tyler shed a single tear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Weeks Later**

Tyler sat in the tavern at Stormwind. He sat at one of the tables thinking. It had been weeks ago that he had made his fortune. He was living the life. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking of Fiona. Her smile, her eyes, her… I shall go no further. Why did he feel like this about her? Maybe, it was just that it happened so close to his fortune. He shook his head. It had nothing to do with the fortune. He was rich, yet still unhappy. He looked up to see Yufo coming in. He was wearing gold and gem jewelry, with his usual smug grin. Ever since coming to Stormwind, they had made five times as much as they had come in with. As that was quite a sum on itself, now Yufo just couldn't help but show it off.

Yufo took one look at him and frowned. Of course he was very greedy man, who didn't generally like to help others, but they were friends. "You down again?" Tyler nodded. Yufo sighed. "Look here. Get that girl out of your head. It's not healthy brooding over some girl." Tyler just nodded. Yufo groaned. "What am I going to do about you?"

Just then, a man walked up to them. He gave one looked at Tyler. "What are you brooding over?" _'Oh great.' _He thought. Tyler looked up to him. He was small, only a little ways over five feet. He had a thin, long mustache. Tyler then looked down at the table. "Hey, bub. I asked you, what are you brooding over?"

"A girl, if you want to know." Yufo said. "Now drop it."

"Ahh," The man said. "Of course it's a girl. They're nothing but trouble." Tyler's left eye twitched slightly. "Now, who's the girl?"

Tyler kept his gaze down. "No one." He said, meekly.

"No one." The man said. He raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it. He leaned over on the table. "So, what happened? She ditched you. Leave you high and dry." Tyler clenched his fists. The man smiled. "Ahh, I got it, didn't I."

Yufo stood up on his chair. He pointed a finger into the man's face. "Now, you see here. He's had it hard, so he needs his space. He can't have it if you just keep coming here and getting all in his face."

The man just laughed at the goblin. "Oh, really. If he were a real man, he would get over her." He placed a hand on his chest. "Take me for example. I've had relationships with multiple women. If I moped around for every single one of them, then I'd be doing nothing but sitting around all day." He looked at him. "So, I ask again, who was the girl. Was she really so pretty as to deserve your undying attention."

"Well, if you want to know." Yufo said. "She was a tauren." Yufo immediately realized his mistake. He covered his mouth, but it was too late. Tyler did find it really annoying that Yufo couldn't keep his big mouth shut. He was terrible at holding secrets and loved to gossip.

The man looked disgusted. "A tauren." He said. He then looked at Tyler. "A tauren. Of all things. A tauren. You disgust me. How could you love such a beast? A real man would go after a girl, not some creature, especially a tauren." Tyler's hand moved toward the dining knife. Yufo slid a spoon over the table, knocking off the knife. Tyler moved his hand back. The man hadn't noticed this, since he had turned his head away in momentary disgust. He turned back around and pointed an accusing finger at Tyler. "People like you make me sick."

Tyler immediately got up, but stumbled to the floor. The man laughed. Tyler got up from the ground and started out. Behind him, he heard the man start up again. "You know fellas. I remember this tauren I caught a few days back. She said that she was looking for some guy name Tyler." He immediately stopped in his tracks. "Ugly thing too. I locked her up the right after seeing her. Stupid tauren. Didn't even put up a fight." He and his buddies laughed. Tyler turned around; the man had done the same. Tyler saw the smirk on his face. It ticked him off. "Could it be your sweetheart?" He laughed.

Tyler threw the knife he had been carrying. He hadn't really stumbled. He had used that as a diversion as too get the knife on the floor. It struck the man in the foot. He yelled in pain. He tried to move his foot, but the knife had gone all the way through, pinning him to the ground. Tyler smiled as the man's buddies tried to get the knife out. He walked out.

Soon after getting out of the door, a Draenei walked up to them. He had a large mace and wore the uniform of a Paladin. "You got nerve, comrade." He said. "That man had it coming, poor sucker." He pointed to himself. "The name's Mano."

Tyler nodded. "I'm Tyler and this is Yufo." He said, gesturing to them both. At the mention of Yufo's name, Mano chuckled. Yufo glared at him, but said not a word. "Now are you going to tell me anything, or are you just here to congratulate me?"

"Well, it would be the first one." Mano said. He motioned for them to follow. "Come. I'll explain when we get there."

"Why should I?" Tyler said, crossing his arms.

"Do you know a girl by the name of Fiona?" Mano asked.

Tyler's eyes widened. "Fiona." He said. He jumped in front of Mano and took hold of his shirt. "Where is she? Is she okay? I have to see her." He asked, while shaking him.

Mano pushed him away. He put a hand to his head. "Now, if you will stop shaking me, I will tell you. Come with me, if you want to see her." He started off. Tyler kept on his heels. Yufo followed after them. They walked through Stormwind, entering a dark part of the city. He went over to a small building and pulled out a key from his pocket. He put it in and opened the door. "Go inside."

Tyler and the others went inside. Just as soon as they entered, a troll came up to them. He put a hand out to stop them. "Wait, mon. What are you people doing here?"

Mano came around them, after closing the door. "They are with me, Fitz. Now be a good comrade and go tell Veero." Fitz looked at him for a moment, before heading into another room. Mano looked at the others. "Now, Veero is quite serious about things, so try not to say anything offensive." They nodded.

Just then, Fitz came back out. Veero came out behind him. He looked like an average High Elf, with long Blonde hair, perfect complexion. He wore the uniform of a high ranking member of the High Elf army, possibly a general. "Fitz, who are these people?" He said, with his nose pointed in air. Of course, he also had their superiority complex. He waved them away. "Away with you."

"But comrade leader," Mano said. "They are here to help."

Veero raised an eyebrow. "Really, and what kind of help would that be. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them."

"You see…" Tyler started, but Veero cut him off, by raising a hand.

"I do not have time to listen to some sappy story." He said, before turning away. "Just help me, or not. We must complete this mission as soon as possible." He walked into a nearby room. The group followed him. It was a small room, with a few chairs. "Take a seat." They sat down. Veero lifted a finger and the lights dimmed. "Now, as most of you know, my wife is now in the custody of Varian's regime." He rolled his eyes, showing how he truly felt about the king. "We are to go in and rescue her."

"What about Fiona?" Tyler cut in. "She's trapped there as well."

"Eh, we can get her too." Veero said. "Now, using these charts, we will infiltrate the prison, and rescue them." He pulled down a chart from a roller. He pointed a stick at the picture behind him. When the group saw the picture, Tyler covered his eyes, for a gentleman he was, while the others stared. Veero saw their reactions. "What's wrong?" He said. He turned his head around to see. His eyes bulged. It was a picture of his wife lying on the beach in a bathing suit. He immediately folded up the picture, but not before Yufo took a picture with his camera. "How did that get in there?" He said, more to himself. He then looked at the others. "You will forget you ever saw that." He said, pointing a daring finger at them all.

"I won't." Yufo said with a grin, while holding the camera.

Veero took the camera. Yufo jumped up to get it, but Veero kept it out of his arm's reach. He looked at it, then at him. "What is this?"

"A camera." Yufo said. "It takes portable pictures."

Veero, just after he explained, threw the camera at the wall. It shattered into pieces. "It doesn't anymore." Yufo just stood there, with his mouth open.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler had just finished putting on his disguise. He was dressed up as an officer, with a very thick mustache. The others had donned on disguises as well. Veero came up to the group. "You all know what to do. We will be leaving shortly, so if you have any last things to check up on, then do so." Tyler shook his head. Yufo had stayed out of this one. He had gone back to the house to take care of the twins. "Good. Now off with you all."

Tyler walked out. Mano walked out next to him. They continued walking, until they heard a voice. "Yo, dogs. How long is it going to take you to walk all the way to their pad?"

"Hemige." Tyler said. Since he was a ghost, he could make himself invisible. It was very useful in most cases, with the exception of some minor annoyances. "I told you. Go to the jail cell. Tell Fiona and Tyria," Veero's wife, "That we're coming. Stay out of sight. We might need your assistance later."

"Yeah, yeah." Hemige said. "Well, peace out, my peeps." Tyler heard him disappear.

**(In jail)**

Fiona sat in the jail cell. It was quite small and damp. The only light source was a few candles. She tried to break the bars again, but not even her strength could break them. "It's no use. You've been trying ever since you came here. Brute strength isn't going to work." A voice said.

Fiona looked behind her. It was a female High Elf. "You know Tyria; it would be nice if you helped."

"What." Tyria said, as though it was an insult. "And break a sweat. No thank you. That is for lesser people."

Fiona just rolled her eyes. Tyria had acted like this all the time she was here. She wondered how the High Elf got anything done. Just then she heard something appear in the cell. She looked around. "Yo, girly, a rescue is on the way, you know." Hemige said.

"Hemige." She said. She couldn't believe it. If Hemige was here, then… Her eyes glimmered with hope. She was right after all. She pulled Hemige into a big hug. "Hemige. I'm so glad to see you."

"You know, if I were still alive, jumpin and groovin, you would have killed this player." Hemige said.

Fiona let go of him. "Sorry. So, where is Tyler?"

Hemige smiled. "That dog. He's coming to save you from this awful pad, you know." He smirked. "That dude really has a thing for you. He couldn't keep you off his mind. Always moping around, wondering if he did the right thing, leaving you, you know."

Fiona blushed. "He does." Hemige nodded. He was thinking of her. Maybe he did love her. It would really help when she told him. It could work out after all.

"What is going on in there?" A voice yelled out.

"Peace out." Hemige said, before disappearing.

The guard came over and looked into the cell. "And who were you talking to?" He asked them.

"Just some girl talk." Fiona said.

"Well, that sounded like a man." He said. "And if I remember correctly, neither of you beasts are male."

"We are not beasts." Tyria shouted at him. "And besides, the tauren's voice could easily be mistaken for a boys ." Fiona glared at her.

"Well, keep it down." He hissed at them. "In case you didn't notice, us humans like a bit of peace and quiet. So, keep your disgusting things to yourself, or I'll have to come in there and take care of you myself."

"If you hadn't noticed, we High Elves are little different from you humans." Tyria said, brushing off his comments. "Except, we are more elegant."

"Elegant, smelligant." The guard spat at her. "You ain't human, so that makes you a beast. Why we ever allied with any of the other races, is beyond me." He then walked away.

"Touchy human." Tyria said. "Why they are so little minded I'll never know." Fiona thought of making a comeback at this, in Tyler's defence, but bit it back. _'I am not going to deal with another argument with Tyria.' _Fiona thought. _'Besides, she'll find out the truth soon enough.'_

(**Outside)**

It didn't take long before they got to the jail. When they got to the front gate, Mano showed the guards a few identification papers. They nodded, after a moment of looking at them. The two headed inside."Just follow my lead." Mano said. "I know where they are, so stick close. I don't want you wandering anywhere you shouldn't be." Tyler nodded. They continued walking, until they came upon a dimly lit room.

There were two men in the room. One was large and muscular; the other one lifted his head. Tyler's eyes widened. It was the same man he had knifed back at the pub. He hoped he wouldn't see through his disguise. "What are you two doing here?"

Tyler stepped forward. "I am Doctor Hackenbush." He waved to Mano. "And this is my colleague, Doctor Steinberg." Tyler than saw Hemige come up to them. He wondered what he was still doing here. He should have been long gone. "And this is my other colleague. He happens to also be a Doctor Steinberg."

"Yo, yo, yo dogs." Hemige said, while swerving his head. "Doctor in the hiz house."

"Wait." The man said, with a raised eyebrow. "Two Doctor Steinbergs."

Tyler nodded. "Yep. I find it funny coincidence." He said, while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, not really as it was I who gave them these jobs."

"Well, beside that. What are doctors doing here?" The man said. He kept looking from one to the other. "No one is sick here and if they are, they deserve whatever ails them."

Tyler smiled through his teeth. He really hated this man. "No, no. We're not that type of doctor. We study in the arts of prison holdings and their content." He went over to the jail cell. He saw two shapes. They got clearer as he got used to the light. One was a High Elf, definitely Tyria. The other was a tauren. His heart leapt when he saw her. Fiona looked up. Her eyes widened and she smiled when she saw him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger to his lips. She nodded. He turned back to the men. "Your arrangements for the prisoners are inadequate."

The man scowled. "Inadequate. I don't even know what that means."

"I'll lend you my dictionary." Tyler said. The man just glared at him. "Now, because of this enlightenment, I must check your standards." He went over to the man and pushed him on the chair. He snapped his fingers. Mano turned off the lights, except for one that went into the man's face. Tyler slapped him.

"What was that for?" The man said.

Tyler lifted a finger into the air. "That, my friend, is what not to do, unless you ask a question. For example," He grabbed the hold of the man and scowled. "Where'd you get it?" He slapped him again. "Where'd you get the bomb?"

"But there isn't any bomb." The man said. "Have you completely lost it?" He struggled to get up, but Tyler kept him on the chair. He was really enjoying this.

"There isn't?" Tyler said, feigning ignorance. The man nodded. Tyler stood up straight. "You see, misinformation. Another sign of how low the standards have gone in this place." He held out a hand to the other guard. "Hand over the keys." The guard handed them over. "Now," he said as he walked over the jail cell. "I will have to take these prisoners." He unlocked it. The two women were herded by Mano and Hemige. "You will be sent new ones once you get your standards raised."

"Standards raised my…" the man started, but Tyler cut him off.

"Swearing." Tyler said, shaking his head. "Yet, another sign of your inadequacy of this establishment."

"But I didn't say anything." The man said, scowling.

Tyler raised a finger. "But you were about to say it." The man's face was as red as a cherry, filled with rage. "Temper, temper. You won't get anywhere with that." He stuck his nose in the air, as they walked out of the room. "Good day to you sir." The guard saluted, to which Tyler saluted back.

The man just stood there, scowling. As they walked out the door, the man rushed in front of them. He looked at them inquisitively. "Wait. You can't just take these prisoners. Where's your papers?"

Tyler just smiled, though he was anywhere but happy. This man was definetly not the idiot he had originally thought him as. "Ah, papers. Let's see." He felt around his suit and pants. He then looked at Mano. He pulled out a bundle of papers. "Ah, here they are." Tyler said as he took them. He turned towards the man. He handed him the papers. "You see. There they are. Now don't you fret anymore. We will take care of these prisoners. All you need to do is work on your standards. That and not to question doctors. We know what we're doing." The man swiped away he papers. He walked off, mumbling under his breath.

The group continued walking until they were safely back at the hideout. Mano and Hemige started laughing. "Did you see his face, comrades?" Mano said.

"Ya." Hemige said. He did an imitation of the man's face. Everyone laughed at it. "That player hater was really ticked off." He started to dissipate. "Hemige is out." He kissed his fingers and did the peace sign. "Peace." He went back into the bottle. The lid slid back on.

Veero and Fitz came out. Veero ran up and hugged his wife. He pulled her into a kiss that lasted a moment. "I'm so glad you're safe." He said.

Tyria's eyes teared up. She buried her face into his chest. "You don't know what it was like down there. It was cold, dark, and damp. There were no mirrors or beauty supplies. All the guards did was make rude comments at me. It was unbearable."

"I know." Veero said. He kissed her head. "But it is all over."

Tyler and Fiona just stared at each other. Fitz went in between them. He waved hands in front of their faces. "Hello. Anyone in their mon."

"Are they okay?" Mano said.

Fitz nodded. "Yes mon. They are simply in a …" His face became blank. "Mojo stare." He last words, somewhat echoing in the air.

"Mojo stare." Mano said, raising an eyebrow. "Really, comrade. Don't you think they are in love, and are glad to see each other?"

Fitz shrugged. "Who cares, mon? I just gave it my best guess."

Tyler and Fiona embraced each other in a loving hug. "I'm so glad to see you." He said. She just rubbed her head against his. It meant the same thing.

Yufo came into the room. "So, you got your girlfriend back. Great. Now you won't mope around all day." Fiona laughed. Tyler just laughed alongside her.

Julian and Frisko came running into the room. Tyler went out of the hug. He bent down and hugged the twins. Julian looked up at Fiona and smiled. "Hi miss Fiona."

Fiona smiled and bent down as well. "Hey there little guys." She said, rubbing their heads. She stood up. Tyler stood up as well. She looked down at the twins, then at Tyler. "Tyler, I have to tell you something?"

Tyler put her hands in his. "Yes, my sweet."

Fiona smiled. "Remember the night before you left."

"How could I not." Tyler said, with a mischievous grin.

"Well," She tilted her head to look at the twins. "Something happened."

Tyler looked puzzled for a moment. When he looked from the twins to her stomach, his eyes lit up. "You mean…"

"Yes." She said, staring him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant." Tyler stood frozen for a moment. Fiona lowered her gaze. "If you don't want it, I can always leave." Right then and there, Tyler pulled her into a kiss, just as passionate as their first.

Tyler pulled out from the kiss and stared into her eyes. "Never. I will always want you." Fiona just beamed with pure happiness at that moment. Tyler placed a hand on her stomach. "Nothing would ever make me happier."

"Let us celebrate, mon." Fitz said, heading out of the room.

"No mojo drinks." Veero said to him. Fitz turned around. He looked downcast. The others laughed. Tyler and Fiona looked back into each other's eyes. They were filled with pure, unending love as they pulled into another kiss. Frisko gagged at the sight, but they ignored him. They were in the moment.

**Anyways, thanks for reading this story. I always wanted to do a Taurenxhuman story, as they didn't have any arouund. Also, the two Doctor Steinburgs is a reference to Marx Brothers. I heard it and couldn't resist putting it in. I may use these characters in later stories, so until then, I hope you check out a few of my other fanfiction stories. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's the last chapter.**

**"Finally." Yufo said. I glared at him, making the goblin cringe.**

Tyler stirred in the bed. He moved his hand and felt something furry. His eyes slowly opened. He smiled when he saw who it was. Fiona moaned. Her hazel eyes fluttered open. "Good morning beautiful." He said.

Fiona smiled. "Well good morning to you too, darling. Have a good night sleep?" She asked.

Tyler kissed her. "Wonderful as ever." He pulled her closer. "Of course, I liked the bit before we slept better." He whispered into her ear, before gently nibbling it. Fiona giggled. While he did that, his hand slid down to her stomach. It had already started to bulge.

Just then, Yufo came into the room. He was holding up a chart. "Okay, we need to go over a few things, since we decided to get settled." See, after the rescue mission, the group decided to settle down. Because of his previous endeavor, they picked the tauren village. They had been living here for a while. Yufo looked up from the chart. He sighed. "Sorry for interrupting, but I think we have some very important issues to discuss. Moneywise of course." Since they were going to stay in this village, Yufo was trying to come up with a way to make money.

"Of course." Tyler said, as he nodded. "I think you can carry over that. You know that I was never good at such things."

Yufo nodded. "True, but you must at least hear them." He turned around and walked out. "I'll see you in the main hut, when you finally decide to get out of bed." He lengthened the last part of the sentance.

Tyler looked at Fiona. "Pushy, isn't he." She said, blushing at his comment.

Tyler smirked. "He has always been that way." He kissed her and then went out of the sheets. "I might as well indulge him." He put on his clothes and headed out of the hut. He walked out of the hut and through the camp.

He came across Tyria. She was showing a few tauren some bars of soap. "You see." She said. "This is what you use to clean yourself." The tauren shook their heads and walked away. She sighed. "Why won't they just listen to me?"

"Because tauren don't need so much cleaning supplies." Tyler said, walking up to her. "They take baths and such, but soap, would get caught in their fur. You don't go soaking your hair in soap, do you?"

"Well, actually, I do use a scented soap in my hair quite often." Tyria said.

Tyler shook his head and continued on. He finally came to the tent.

Veero greeted him at the tent's entrance. "Hello, there. Good morning." He said. Tyler opened his mouth to answer, when Veero spoke up again. "Now, that goblin friend of yours is he always that pushy. He had woken me up from a very important sleep, if you may know. All for some money scheme. Doesn't he have enough money?"

"Well, as I have said before, obtaining money is his main objective." Tyler said. "No matter how much he has, he won't be satisfied till he gets more. So, your sleep isn't very important to him."

"The little blithering idiot." Veero said, clenching a fist. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Just then, Yufo walked into the room, still staring at the same chart as before. "Ah, Yufo, I would like to know what is with the rude interruption we had. There is was no reason for it. We have enough money for the moment, so why don't you stop with your ridiculous get rich schemes."

"If you don't want any more money than fine by me." Yufo said, without taking his eyes off the charts. He tapped his head with his pencil. "But I have a greedy mind. It must be kept satisfied." He continued walking on.

Veero grabbed him and drew him up to his eye level. "Now listen to me, you little twerp. I will have no more of this money foolishness. You can try to get as much money as you can. I'm all for that, but leave the rest of us out of your silly little schemes. Do you understand me?" Yufo just stared at him, before nodding. "Good." He put him back down. "Let that be a lesson." He said before heading out.

Yufo looked to Tyler. He shrugged. "Hey, it's not my call." He turned around to the entrance of the tent. _'I have to think of something.' _He thought. "I have to help Fiona decorate the hut. Sorry." He proceeded out.

Just then, he heard something like galloping. He turned his head around to see a few High Elf cavalry officers. Veero walked up to them. "Vizien. I didn't think I'd see you again." He said, with a large smile on his face.

"Nor you, my friend." Vizien said.

"What brings you to the middle of nowhere?" Veero said.

"You." Vizien stated.

"Me." Veero said, pointing to himself. He tilted his head, clearly not understanding. "What did I do?"

"Once you left the army to save your wife, your army followed suit." Vizien said. He bowed his head. "We promised to follow you to the ends of Azeroth, remember. So, we did."

Veero looked behind them. "So, where are the others?"

Vizien pointed behind himself. "They are just waiting behind the hills that way. I should also point out that we brought along our families as well, just a heads up." He rode back off.

"Well, life seems to surprise people in the most unexpected ways." Tyler said.

"Well, you're one to talk." Veero said. "You get a tauren pregnant on your second day of meeting her."

Tyler lowered his eyebrows, in a frowning manor. "I'll take that as a compliment." He turned around. "Now excuse me, I have to go see my family. Who knows what those twins are doing right now." He caught up to the twins. They were sitting in a small hut. "What are two doing?"

They looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing." They said. "Just betting on what our sibling is going to be." Julian said.

"I said it was going to be a boy." Frisko said.

"And I said a girl." Julian said.

"Boys, settle down." Someone said. They turned around to see Fiona. "I don't care what it is going to be, as long as it's healthy. Anyways, it is not good for you to go around betting."

"Your mother's right." Tyler said. He then leaned down to them. "Put my money on a boy."

Fiona sighed and shook her head. "No wonder where they get it from."

"Not true." Tyler said. "I'm generally not a betting person." He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "But you're someone worth betting on." Fiona blushed.

"Dad, not in front of us." Frisko said, covering his eyes.

"I think it is a appropriate way for them to show their feelings for one another." Julian said.

"Suckup." Frisko shot at him.

"Am not." Julian countered.

"Are too." Frisko said.

Fiona and Tyler sighed. "Boys." They said in unison. "Enough."

They lowered their heads. "Yes, mom and dad." They said in unison.

**Here is the end of this story. I am thinking of doing a sequel, but I have a few other stories, so it might take a while.**

**"I can stand the wait, comrade writer." Mano said.**

**"I agree with my fellow comrade." Vizkor the basilisk said.**

**"Hey, you're not supposed to be here." I said. "Go back to your story." The lizard walked off back to his story. "There, now let us conclude this with a goodbye."**

**The whole cast got together. "Goodbye." They shouted.**


End file.
